


Trust

by trysomecats



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bedwetting, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phanfiction, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trysomecats/pseuds/trysomecats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan has been avoiding Phil lately, especially at night. Naturally Phil becomes quite worried. Contains bedwetting and fluffy comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Dan was causing Phil to feel a bit disgruntled lately. He certainly wasn’t angry at the younger boy, but he was definitely frustrated. You see, he knew that something was bothering his boyfriend, but the annoying part was that he had no idea what it could possibly be. His first thought had been that the problem might have been internet related, but both of their channels were doing fine and the phandom seemed at bay. He had also contemplated a friend or family issue, but Dan always told him about those sorts of things straight away.

Whatever was bothering Dan was clearly causing him to lose sleep. Speaking of which, Dan hadn’t even slept in he same bed with him for almost a week now. It was normal for Dan to sleep in his own room if he was up all night or working on video ideas, but never this many times in a row. Dan hadn’t even sought out cuddles or kisses like he usually did when he was feeling upset, in fact if anything he seemed to be going out of his way to avoid Phil.

It was nearing midnight, Phil noted to himself as he closed his laptop, and his mission tonight would be to get Dan to sleep with him in his bed like usual. Maybe Dan wasn’t missing him, but Phil was starting to find it hard to sleep too without having his boyfriend safe and cuddled up beside him.

“Dan?” He didn’t bother knocking, pushing open the bedroom door of the brown eyed youtuber. Dan was sitting cross legged on his bed, his laptop propped up on some pillows in front of him. “It’s getting late, why don’t we both head to bed?”

Dan blinked sleepily at him. “Hmm? Oh, no I have a few things I need to finish. You go on ahead.”

“But we haven’t slept together in almost a week,” Phil pouted. “Come on, surely whatever you’re doing can wait till morning?”

“I’m not tired Phil,” The tone of Dan’s voice went a little higher, something that the older knew happened when Dan was lying or feeling distressed. In this case it seemed to be both, because clearly he was exhausted, and Phil knew for a fact something was bothering him.

“You know you can talk to me about anything, right?” Phil asked rather desperately. “I know something’s wrong, you haven’t been yourself at all lately. I…I miss cuddling with you, it’s hard to sleep.”

Now Dan looked guilty, which may have slightly been Phil’s intention. “Everything’s okay Phil. I’ll just finish this up quickly and join you in a bit, alright? Go get into bed.”

Feeling relieved and excited to have his boyfriend back in bed with him, Phil did as he was told. He waited ten minutes and there was no sign of Dan. He texted him to hurry up, but there was no response. Unfortunately his tiredness was getting the better of him, and Phil soon fell asleep.

Dan never showed up.

The next morning Phil awoke around eight, which was a little early for him. He noticed the other side of his bed, which was empty and untouched, and scowled. Clearly Dan had lied to him last night, and that was hardly fair. If there was one thing he often prided on about their relationship, it was honestly. That didn’t seem to be the case at all lately.

Slipping on his glasses, Phil got out of bed. He planned on going to the kitchen and making pancakes. Perhaps if he made a delicious meal full of love then he would be able to wheedle Dan’s problem out of him.

Phil had at first believed Dan to be sleeping, but he was proven wrong when he met the other youtuber on his way to the kitchen. Dan was traveling back up the stairs carrying freshly washed bedsheets.

“Morning,” Phil greeted him pleasantly despite still feeling hurt about being rejected last night. One thing he had learned fast about Dan was that coaxing and praising was the best way to deal with him, especially in the morning. “You never came into my room last night.”

“Oh, y-yeah,” Dan stuttered, much to Phil’s puzzlement. “I ended up passing out by accident a few minutes after you left.”

“Ah,” Phil nodded, and then something occurred to him. “Hey Dan, what are you doing with your sheets? Didn’t you wash them just yesterday?”

That seemed to be the wrong question to ask, as Dan blushed a bright red and mumbled incoherently, “I was just, you know…yeah,” and then stumbled quickly past his boyfriend, shutting himself inside his room.

Phil narrowed his eyes. Honestly he was at a loss of what to do. He was a bit hurt and worried, because he was used to being the first person Dan ever ran to when he had some sort of problem. The fact that Dan wasn’t confiding in him suggested that something serious was going on.

For the rest of the day he allowed Dan some time to himself, going out on a few errands and then coming back to film his next video. It was around dinner time when Dan finally emerged from his room, just in time to have some of the chicken curry that Phil had whipped up.

It seemed that Dan had become docile for the time being, because once they had eaten he’d followed Phil into the lounge and quietly cuddled up next to him on the sofa while Phil put on the next episode of the anime they’d been slowly working through.

Phil was only too happy to accept Dan’s longing for affection, wrapping an arm around his waist and kissing his temple lightly. “Are you feeling a little better?”

“Yeah,” Dan mumbled, keeping his eyes focused on the television. Phil noticed the bags under his eyes and frowned; was Dan even getting any sleep at all? He gently pushed the younger boy so that his head was laying on his lap and began running his fingers along the small of his back. This was a tactic that almost always put Dan asleep in a matter of minutes.

Sure enough, within a few minutes Dan was asleep. Phil finished the episode by himself before finally making a move.

“Daniel,” He murmured. “Time for bed now.”

It was perfect really, because Dan was never very coherent whenever he was first awoken, so Phil could likely get him into bed without so much as a fuss. Much to his relief that was exactly the case, as Dan allowed Phil to steer him into his bedroom. It was just a good thing that Dan had never changed from his pajamas, so Phil could directly tuck him into bed.

After getting into his own sleepwear, Phil climbed in next to Dan and pulled him close. Clearly Dan was exhausted and sleep deprived, because he didn’t so much as flinch. Phil, now very content, was able to close his eyes and join Dan in his deep slumber.

The rest of the night went rather well. No, it was in the early hours of the morning when a disturbance occurred. Phil was roused from his sleep at a strange wet sensation creeping across his right leg. Suddenly becoming more alert, his eyes widened and he sat up.

“What on earth…” He moved both his legs, stopping when he realized the right side of his pajama bottoms were soaked with warm liquid. He realized it was pee and felt full panic for a moment. 

Had he wet the bed? No, it was only his pant leg, his underwear was fine…

Oh. Oh!

Realization dawned on Phil. It looked like Dan was the one who’d had the accident. All at once Phil was filled with a million emotions and questions. He couldn’t remember this ever happening before, what on earth was the cause? Had it been happening more than once? Was this the reason Dan had been avoiding sleeping with him? Phil felt sympathy and worry, but also that hurt feeling in his chest came back. Was Dan too embarrassed to tell him?

Well, there was really nothing he could do to fix this without waking up Dan, who was still fast asleep and oblivious to his accident.

“Dan,” He whispered, reaching over to stroke the sleeping boy’s cheek. “Wake up baby…”

Dan groaned, but slowly woke up. He looked around Phil’s bedroom in confusion for a moment, and then felt his soaking wet underwear and pajama bottoms. It was obvious that he was aware of what had occurred by his eyes widening and a small whimper escaping his lips.

Phil was quick to comfort him. “Shh, everything’s fine Dan. Don’t be upset, it’s alright.”

Dan was clearly ashamed and embarrassed with himself, something that Phil didn’t want to happen. He held him closely for a few minutes and tried to console his tears. Finally he knew that they needed to get up. His leg was wet and cold now, and he could only imagine the discomfort Dan was feeling, who was far more soaked than he was.

“Come on, let’s get you nice and cleaned up,” Phil spoke soothingly. “Honestly Dan, I promise you’re okay. There’s nothing to be worked up over.”

“Of course there is!” Dan finally spoke, his lips trembling. “I’ve been wetting the fucking bed Phil! I’m a grown man!”

“Calm down Dan,” Phil told him gently, seeing that they were in no state to confront the problem just yet. He peeled back the covers and sheets, climbing out of his side of the bed. “Come on, let’s go to the bathroom.”

Dan had stopped crying, but his breath hitched a few times as Phil took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom. He didn’t say a word as Phil stripped him down and ushered him into a warm shower. Phil only stayed to wash his leg before leaving.

While Dan cleaned himself up, Phil went to take care of the rest of the mess. He changed into new pajamas before stripping down the bed and putting his sheets in the wash. He also took a sponge to the mattress, hoping to get as much off as possible to prevent a stain. Once everything was in order, he grabbed a pair of Dan’s pajamas and returned to the bathroom.

“Get dressed and come into the lounge, I’m making some hot chocolate,” Phil said, in his best upbeat and cheerful voice.

He made two cups of extra chocolatey cocoa and waited a few minutes. Dan finally emerged, padding softly towards the sofa to join his boyfriend. Phil passed him a mug and leaned back to get comfortable.

“Please don’t be embarrassed,” Phil pleaded softly. “But we really do need to talk about this. I’m assuming it’s the reason why you’ve been avoiding sleeping with me?”

“Yeah,” Dan finally looked up to face the older youtuber. “It’s only been happening recently, and before you ask, I have no clue why.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Phil asked, biting his lip. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you!” Dan was quick to reassure him. “I just…you have to admit it’s pathetic and really embarrassing. I was going to tell you soon if it didn’t stop, honest…”

“I want you to always come to me Dan,” Phil grabbed the hand that wasn’t holding the mug. “You’ve had me so worried lately. Now that I know what the problem is, we can work together to fix it. We’ve always been a team, Dan and Phil, haven’t we?”

“Yeah,” Dan gave a small smile, and Phil quickly returned it.

“You have to promise me that you’ll never keep something like this from me again. Do you promise me Bear?”

“I promise,” Dan said, leaning into him.

“Good,” Phil set his mug down and ran his fingers through Dan’s damp hair, which was already beginning to curl. “I’ll call the doctor when the sun comes up. I’m sure he’ll be able to find out what’s causing the problem.”

“Okay,” Dan muttered, a bit reluctant at the thought of revealing the problem to yet another person.

“Hey,” Phil cupped his chin. “It’ll be alright Dan. I’ll take care of you, you’re never alone anymore. You always have me, you know that.”

“I know. I love you Phil.”

“I love you too Dan.”

Now that the problem was out in the open, both young men felt extremely relieved. Phil knew that Dan would be more honest with him from now on, especially when it concerned his health. Dan also knew that Phil wouldn’t ever judge him, even for something this embarrassing. They could work on facing the rest of the problem later, but for now each was content with holding the other closely and resting back into the couch.


End file.
